Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data access, and more specifically, to accessing data in a network environment.
Background
When most applications were only locally hosted (i.e., installed on a personal computer or workstation), developing work and content was done by uploading a ready-for-review/feedback version from a local workstation or personal computer, and uploading it to a shared host. The audience providing review/feedback would download the file and provide feedback and re-upload the updated file (with, for example, the reviewer's summary of comments) until the cycle of feedback/review was completed. Similarly, circulating a file by email is another typical mechanism for sharing and review. However, the above-described conventional model of developing work and content is very cumbersome and not productive.